


Indulgent

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: Loki could never say no to Peter. Well, almost never.





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xellos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xellos/gifts).



> Prompt #10 for Xellos who requested...  
> Spiderman/Loki  
> 1\. ABO  
> 2\. Knotting  
> 3\. Mpreg  
> 4\. Lactation  
> 5\. Sounding  
> 6\. Orgasm delay/denial

\--

“How are you still such a tiny thing?”

Peter lay on his back in the middle of their king bed surrounded by plush comforters, fluffy pillows and silky throws. The nest of fabric only accentuated his tiny body and the big baby belly that protruded from his widening hips. Peter wouldn’t be able to lay on his back like this for long, with the weight of the baby pressing down on his internal organs, but the little pain was worth it to see Loki gushing over his gravid body.

The orgasms were a bonus as well.

Loki could never resist touching Peter’s mounded belly whenever he saw it uncovered. It would start as a, “I just want to check your stretch marks,” but quickly morph into, “I’ll just put a little lotion on you, you like that don’t you?” and from there Peter always ended up on his back with his belly on display and a very horny Loki between his knees worshiping his pregnant body.

Peter wasn’t going to complain about his mate’s fetish. Not when it benefited him too.

They had a fulfilling and adventurous sex life before Peter got pregnant but now Loki acquiesced to Peter’s every wish in the bedroom.

Whether it be a quick fuck,

 “Loki, the baby is being too active, come fuck me.”

> “How is that going to help anything?”
> 
> “It’ll rock them to sleep. Now get your cock over here.”
> 
> “That is command I will never refuse.”

Or help with his overfull breasts,

>  “Damn it!”
> 
> “What’s wrong love? Is it the baby?”
> 
> “No, they’re fine. I leaked through another shirt. That’s the third today.”
> 
> “I’m sorry my love. Do you want me to get some of your pads?
> 
> “No, damn it! You know what, get over here and empty me yourself.”
> 
> “Peter are you saying….”
> 
> “Yes Alpha, come suck my tits till your mouth is filled with my sweet milk. Suck me dry and fill your belly."
> 
> “Fuck.”

Loki could almost never say no to Peter when he demanded Loki’s attention.

Even when he should.

>   “Loki, Alpha, pretty please fuck me against this wall right now?”
> 
> “Pet, as much as I would love to do that I was informed after our last outing that it is illegal on Midgard to engage in coitus in front of other people without their express permission.”
> 
> “Am…am I a bad omega? Is that why you don’t want to knot me? I can do better if you just tell me what I’ve done wrong.”
> 
> “Gods above, love. Fine, against the wall, hands above your head and hips out. I hope you’re wet because this is not going to be gentle.”
> 
> “JESUS CHRIST GUYS! THE WHOLE TEAM IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!!”

And Peter took advantage of Loki’s inability to tell him no whenever he could. 

> “More, oh gods, please Alpha more.”
> 
> “Just when I think you can’t get any prettier. I love seeing how such a tiny little thing can make you’re whole body come undone. Do you like this my little love? Do you like it when this thin little tube slides down your hole? Do you love the feeling of being filled in this way?”
> 
> “Oh, fuck Loki, Alpha! It’s so deep, so far in me. Please more. Deeper. Oh gods, yes, twist it like that. Ah, ahh.”
> 
> “One day I’m going to record these lovely sounds you make and play them back to you. So you can hear how wonton you sound. Such a needy whore.”
> 
> “Yes, yes, I’m your needy whore. Please Alpha, please more.”
> 
> “Look at it love, it’s all the way in now. You ready for the next part? I can’t wait to hear you scream when I turn on the vibrations.”
> 
> “Loki, please, yes now.”
> 
> “Here we go love.”
> 
> “Ah, AHHH! Oh god! Loki!!”

But sometimes not even his cute pouting face or a hand rubbing his distended belly could sway Loki’s actions. 

> “Loki, love, Alpha, please please, let me cum. I need it so bad. I need you so bad.”
> 
> “Oh pet, you beg so pretty, but the answer is still no. You’ve been very bad and you’re going to take your punishment like a good boy or I’m going to add time until I think you’re truly repentant.”
> 
> “Alpha! I’m sorry, I swear I’m sorry. I just missed you so much I couldn’t hold back anymore! Alpha please!”
> 
> “I was only to be gone for less than a day, pet. Yet I come home to find you with a knotting dildo balls deep in that sweet little hole. Without my permission. You got into the toy box and broke out one of our special toys _without my permission_.”
> 
> “I missed you and I needed it, Alpha. Please forgive me. The baby is making me so horny for you I just can’t think straight when you’re not in me. Please, please Alpha, fill me. I need you in me so bad, I’m so empty, Alpha. Pleeeeease!”
> 
> “Look at this pretty little cock, all plump and begging to be touched. And this sweet little hole. I love how it squeezes so tight around this tiny little massager, trying to suck it in. It want’s something much bigger, doesn’t it love?”
> 
> “Loki! Oh gods please, in me, in me! I can’t stand it anymore, I need you.”
> 
> “Almost pet, almost. Just hold out a little longer and I’ll let you cum. Don’t you dare cum before I say so though, or we’ll be adding time.”
> 
> “Looookkkiiiii!”

But all things considered Peter though that the benefits far outweighed the pains of pregnancy. Peter could deal with swollen ankles, restrictions on Spiderman, weird food cravings and the total inability to sleep, as long as Loki was there to see him through it.

The devotion and adoration that Loki showed Peter on a daily basis made up for any and all of the little complaints. Peter just knew that when the baby finally showed up Loki would be the worlds most devoted mate and father.

And if every one of his pregnancies was like this maybe they’d be adding to their little family at a pretty steady rate.


End file.
